1. Field of the Invention
A container formed by a pair of trays, one inside the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,234, 3,434,648, and 3,692,231 are known. It is also known to place holes or slots in the side walls 7 and 8 and along the score lines 4, 5, 11 and 12 of the container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,648. It is also known to place an interior tube around the side and end walls of the container which is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,648 to provide additional strength in the container.